


The Underground Corps

by maysunwolf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maysunwolf/pseuds/maysunwolf
Summary: Levi is an ambitious gang leader in Chicago during the 1920s.Everything seems to be going well for Levi and his makeshift family; they own the majority of speakeasies in their city, they are the largest weapon and drug empire in the Midwest, and they are respected as owners of some of the top race horses in the country.But the past has a tendency to sneak up on you, and Levi is no exception.With the commissioner Erwin Smith on his tail for 'national crimes', a long lost cousin suddenly at his door, and her fearless German brother from New York; Levi is forced to rethink some of his game strategies while facing his own devils.





	1. Arrival

A man rides a black mare through cobblestone streets. The air is heavy with smoke, coming both from the factories and cigarettes. Men cough and barter on dirty steps. Standing tall in three piece suits, they try to uphold their dignity. But their shoes are covered in mud, and they curse like they should be working at the docks. The horse whinnies at nearby dogs barking on chains, but the man patiently redirects her as they turn a corner.

  
They come to a quieter street, a muddied courtyard where woman are hanging clothes and men are chopping wood for the night. When they see the man, the yard freezes. Anticipation hangs in the air, but the man simply holds his hand up as if he could shake it away.

  
“This horse will run at the Washington track tomorrow midday.” He pauses, and lets the horse circle around the dirt. She’s lean and well muscled, with a thick coat that doesn’t seem to be muddied. “Laylah Fae. She is not in the papers.” He drops a flyer on the ground. “But she is not expected to lose.”

  
With that, the man turns his horse around and trots back through the streets.

———

“Levi!” A man runs up to the black mare, calling to it’s rider. “How is the beast doing?” He slaps the horse’s rear, who replies by snorting into the damp air.

  
“You know she’s a fine animal.”

  
Both men and horse stop at an alley. Levi pushes himself off the animal. The man besides him is taller, with a lanky build and freckled skin. They do not appear related, but they wear the same brand of suit and both hold themselves in an authoritative manner. Levi is not very tall, but he’s strong and hardened by experience and power.

  
“I know.” The freckled man replies. “But will we earn money from her? Are people betting?”

  
“Farlan. Trust in me.” Levi shakes his head and opens the backdoor to a house. He hands the reins over to Farlan. “Ride her to our Westside stables. Away from the lake.”

  
Levi walks into a open room. Men are busily typing and talking over money and hand guns. Coins clatter to the floor and pens scratch at papers. As Levi enters, men either quiet or shout his name. He curtly nods but continues straight to an office in the back, where a woman sits. She is writing on a chalkboard.

  
“Finally! Where have you been? Is there no fun in discussing your daily endeavors with me?” The woman is wearing a man’s shirt, but a long skirt and bright coat. She pulls her hair into a bun and pushes up her glasses. “I hope you enjoyed advertising Ms. Laylah, because a friend of yours is in town.”

  
“I came as soon as I heard, Hanji.” Levi lights a cigarettes. “I got the news an hour prior. I’ll be holding a meeting over it whenever Farlan returns.” Levi taps his ashes into the tray on Hanji’s desk before leaving. The woman shakes her head as Levi walks away.

  
Levi enters a his private office and frowns to himself. He sits down and pulls out a bottle of whiskey. He takes out a glass, but does not pour the drink. Erwin Smith will be setting up shop in his part of town within a week. Smith is Chicago’s commander of police, and longtime thorn in Levi’s business affairs. They had a one-sided partnership when Smith was first promoted. Levi was merely a boy, and his work in establishing an empire was sloppy at best. He was wanted by the government for manslaughter he most likely committed. Smith spared Levi’s life in return for names. Levi had no moral dilemma in ratting those men out, they were his uncle’s men, but it tarnished his name for years afterwards. Levi has an idea why Mr. Smith is in town, and he doesn’t like it.

———

  
Farlan knocks on Levi door, shouting, “I’m back! Now let’s get on with the meeting!”

  
Levi lights another cigarette before opening the door and walking to the front of the main room. He checks his pocket watch and holds his hand up to silence the talking.

“Listen up!” Levi says, “The commander of our city’s police force is setting up base in our territory. Erwin Smith is his name. We are still in alliance with the police in our lines. There is no reason for me to believe that we are the reason Smith is paying us a visit.” A few men smile and hold up their glasses, chuckling at their supposed invincibility. Levi frowns, “But he is not our friend. And I don’t plan on making friends. Keep your eyes open, and don’t think of starting anything without running it by me first.”

  
Levi turns back into his office, but Hanji brushes up past him and whispers, “Meet me in the lab. Now.” Levi scowls as he watches Hanji turns to walk downstairs. She winks.

———

Hanji is standing in corner of a makeshift laboratory. Half of it looks akin to a pharmacy, neat drugs line the walls next to a filing cabinet. The other side more closely resembles an asylum’s surgical room. Hanji has her arms crossed, and she steps towards Levi.

  
The shorter man raises her eyebrows, cold gaze unchanging. “Yes?” He asks.

  
“I know when your lying.”

  
Levi scoffs in reply.

  
“Why is Erwin Smith in town?” Hanji asks.

  
Levi remains unmoved.

  
“Stubborn. Just like your uncle.” She shakes your head, “But I wish to hell that you would sometimes have more of your mother’s common sense.”  
“It shouldn’t concern you.” Levi frowns. “But we now have automatics on our hands.”

  
Hanji slams her fist against a metal cabinet. “Automatics? Why the fuck, Levi? Military grade?”

  
“They were from the war. They were sent from Hawaii, and were going to be shipped back to the capital.”

  
“Why -“

  
“It was a mix up, Hanji. You think I want automatics on my hands? No.” Levi shakes his head. “Some men of mine were meant to steal crates of engine parts. Those were from a private retailer, they were being sold to England. Bought from a small company that doesn’t even have funds to sue. The men must of been drunk.”

  
“Where are they? Who knows?” Hanji grabs Levi’s hands, but he pulls away.

  
“They are hidden, Hanji. And those men are dead. It’s still believed that we only stole engine parts. No one knows a thing.”

  
Hanji sighs, and smiles again. But her voice is tense. “Well, get rid of the automatics. Use your mother’s common sense.” She pauses before walking up the stairs. “And Levi? Smith is most definitely here for your mess.”

 

———

“Farlan!” Levi shouts, “Were is Isabel?”

  
“You expect me to babysit?” He sits with his feet propped against a desk and rifle in his arms, cradling the machine like a newborn. “Christ. Let the girl live a little.”

  
Levi was about to reply when the door flung open, with a small, cheery girl in the lead. She didn’t look to be an adult, but she held guns around her waist. She stopped in the entrance, a comically large scowl plastered across her face. She held her skirt in her hands, showing dirtied boots. “Brother!” Isabel shouts before saying softly, “I have some interesting people here to see you.”

  
At this announcement, Levi reaches into his jacket and clicks the ammunition of his revolver into place. “Go inside, Isabel.” He says, but Isabel shakes her head.

  
“You shouldn’t have this meeting outside. A woman says she’s an Ackerman.”


	2. Saint Maria's

“Eld and Gunther!” Levi stops Isabel from moving aside to let the visitors in. “We’re bringing some unexpected guests in. Let’s show them a fair greeting.”

  
The two men nod and and cock their guns. Isabel scrambles to the side, revealing a stern young woman next to a bright-eyed young man. Eld and Gunther, both older and larger than their visitors, hold the two at gun point.

  
“Remove your jackets and boots.” Eld says. They comply, but the woman is more hesitant about the ordeal. She frowns, but does not make eye contact with Levi. “If either of you children make a move out of place, we will kill you.”

  
Levi is getting increasingly frustrated. Erwin Smith is going to be on his ass, and now this?

  
“Let’s just get these two inside.” Levi says. Eld and Gunther nod and usher them in, guns pointed and loaded. “We’ll go to my office.”

  
The whole building goes still. Visitors are not a common sight, let alone two young ones with rosy cheeks and fresh clothes. They don’t look wealthy but they don’t seem to be living in poverty either. A few presume they are foreign.

  
They enter Levi’s office. Levi points at a couch, and they sit. Eld and Gunther stand at the sides, still fully armed. Isabel is in the corner near the desk, peering curiously with round eyes. Levi himself sits down, lights a cigarette, and pours three shots of whiskey.

  
“Drink.” Levi says. Gunther hands two of the glasses to their guests. “Then we can talk.”

  
The man doesn’t waver. He gulps the liquor down, and places the empty glass in front of Levi. He smiles, nods, and sits back down.

  
Levi raises his eyebrows, “It’s refreshing to see someone that’s naive enough to think I wouldn’t poison them.” He raises his own glass and drinks.

“But I don’t think you are the Ackerman, boy.”

  
“I’m Eren Jaeger. We’re from New York.” He replies, looking at the girl next to him. “And this is my sister -“

  
“Sister?” Levi says. “I’m not interested in Germans.”

  
“No.” The woman shakes her head. “We’re not blood. I am Mikasa Ackerman. I was born nineteen years ago to Kaleb Ackerman, my father. You are Levi Ackerman, therefore I am your cousin.”

  
Gunther cocks his gun again, causing Eren to turn around and scowl. Gunther hisses, “We’re not an Ackerman gang.”

  
“Hold your fire, Gunther.” Levi stands up. “And how do you know this?”

  
“I’ve found letters. My father communicated with your mother. I never knew this until boxes were delivered from my childhood home. The name Levi is common to New York gangs, they say you control Chicago.” Mikasa crosses her legs. She doesn’t dare drink the alcohol. “I decided to look up Levi Ackerman in a military registry. It seems you served over in France. So Eren had the bright idea of spending the last of our money on a train ticket to Chicago.”

  
“But sir, the interesting part was to find out that you don’t go by your last name.” Eren leans forward. “Why is that?”

  
“Enough.” Levi steps in front of the two. He leans back against his desk. “That’s a lovely story, really is. But why would you think I would help you?”

  
“Because we are kin, and everyone else is dead.” Mikasa takes off a scarf and folds it in her lap. “And if you don’t like us, we can leave and never speak of this meeting again.”

  
“No, no.” Levi shakes his head. “Ackerman is not a part of my reputation. Whatever is decided, you will not be roaming my streets without my permission.” Levi sighs. “Gunther, Eld. Bring these two to the cellar -“

  
“Wait.” Eren stands up. “I can get close to Erwin Smith.”

  
Levi stops Gunther from readying his pistol yet again. “Sit down. Then talk.”

  
“My father was a doctor and Erwin Smith grew up in New York, right? There was an epidemic of swine flu, I think you must of been a baby? I sure wasn’t born.” Eren smiled to himself before continuing. “Anyways! My father was a successful doctor. Erwin was only a boy, but both his parents were brought down by the illness. His mother was pregnant and died. But my father saved his father. So they became family friends. I remember growing up and seeing Smith. Of course, I doubt Smith will remember me. But I can swear on my life he respects my name.”

  
“What do you know of Mr. Smith coming to give this side of town a visit?” Levi nods to Gunther and he smiles, loading the gun in Eren’s direction. “I like your talking. Please, continue.”

  
“I know he’s dealing with ‘national orders’” Eren smiles. “And I know your organization is no stranger to national crimes.”

  
“National crimes?” Levi replies, “Please, elaborate.”

  
“Sir, I don’t have any secret intelligence of your business. But I’m not stupid.” Eren shrugs. “I know how the gangs worked in New York, the mafia and like. I don’t have a clue to the exact crime you committed, but everyone knows it’s not coincidence Smith wants to set up base on your tail.”

  
“I have more pressing matters.” Levi says, “You’ll be locked up. For now.”

  
Eld and Gunther don’t hesitate to press the nose of their guns against the two. Levi opens his door and they move down the hall in silence. Levi gazes as they open a latch in the floor and nudge Eren and Mikasa down the ladder. They lock the floorboards and push a desk over the hatch.

 

———

“Come with me.” Levi is talking to Farlan. “We’re going to Saint Maria’s.”

  
Farlan nods and follows Levi out the door. They walk down the wet streets side by side. Farlan has his rifle slung over his shoulders. Levi walks with his hands in his coat pockets. Levi nodded at the occasional “Good afternoon, sir!” but they both tried to keep quiet. They both did not value unnecessary conflict.

  
“Isabel told me everything.” Farlan whispers. “What will you do?”

  
“Be patient.” Levi lights a cigarette. “We’ll get some good spirits, then we can talk.”

  
“Fair enough.” Farlan says, “I’m excited to see Laylah run.”

 

———

“Levi!” Oluo shouts from behind the pub bar. “Busy day?”

  
“Do me a favor and lock the doors.” Levi sits down at a table with Farlan. “I need more whiskey and less yelling.”

  
Eld and Gunther loudly come in. They sit down next to Levi. Oluo sombers up and locks the door. He lights a cigarette and sits across from Levi.

Oluo copies Levi’s frown. Farlan does not place his rifle down, but no one comments. Levi clears his throat.

  
“Good. We’re all here. I’ll keep things simple.” He begins, “Erwin Smith is most likely after us from some misdemeanor. That case is simple, and I am handling it. But we need to take a vote on some more interesting events.”

  
“An Ackerman girl and German boy materialized.” Farlan speaks to Oluo. “And the German knows Smith, family friends or some shit.”

  
“Yes.” Levi continues, “And as an organization, we all need to agree on the conclusion. Do they stay, or shall they be dealt with?”

  
“The Ackerman is unneeded.” Gunther replies, “She’ll only cause trouble if word gets out that Kenny has more relations.”

  
“But the boy?” Eld says, “A connection to Smith could mean we win the war against him.”

  
“There is no war to be won.” Levi frowns, “Smith is my responsibility. We all have other things to worry about.”

  
“Fine.” Eld says, “But more information on the police? That could be priceless.”

  
“An operative!” Oluo smiles. “Levi, that’s a good one!”

  
“How can we trust them?” Farlan frowns, and rests his chin on the nose of his gun. “They’re outsiders. They could blow our brains out.”

  
“Glasses up for them seeing another day.” Levi says. Eld, Gunther, and Oluo hold their liquor in the air. Levi asks, “Farlan?”

  
“I don’t want to kill them.” Farlan tentatively holds his own drink slightly off the table. “But this will be a risky game.”

  
“It will.” Levi smiles just as Farlan holds his glass up, ever so slightly. “But we’re good at those games.”

  
“Aye! I’ll make a toast.” Gunther smiles, “To the Underground Corps!”

  
“Aye!” Eld and Oluo laugh. All Levi and Farlan can do is nod.


End file.
